Titanic and Navy
Titanic and Navy where both children of the navy. The both off them where born to serve Australia’s Navy and so they did. Titanic was the eldest child of her family and met her handler a couple years after she was born to train to be part of the Navy. Navy was a bit different, he was one of the youngest children in his family and only met his handler a couple weeks after his birth. Back then, his handler had only just left his life as a naval cadet and was currently in need of a pet to help him through the day. After a couple years of being in possession of Navy, his handler decided to start training him and so, Navy began to grow a part of the Navy. After sometime Titanic and Navy finally passed training and they and their handlers where put on a Destroyer to help patrol the Australian-Indonesian border. During that time, Titanic didn’t take much notice of Navy and tended to stay by her younger sister’s side. After some time, Titanic’s sister decided her big sister best meet Navy, saying that a good relationship would come from it and she wasn’t wrong. After a couple months of Titanic and Navy being friends, Navy finally struck up the urge to ask if Titanic would be his girlfriend. She gladly accepted and after 1 year of dating, they got engaged and after that, wed. A couple months afterwards, they decided to start a family and thus, where brought back to the main land where Titanic had one child, Torpedo. Torpedo was ever so kindly adopted by Amy of the WOOF Patrol who took care of him and later on, ended up making Torpedo a valued member of the WOOF Patrol. A couple months after Torpeodo joined the WOOF Patrol, Navy sadly passed away after being shot in the head during a navy operation on the South China Sea due to an accidental fire from the Chinese Navy. Titanic: Titanic looks like your basic Malinois Dog with a black muzzle and ears with the rest of her body being orange-brown. She wears a black waterproof and bulletproof vest with a waterproof camera and antenna. She wears a dark grey rectangular dog-tag with a blue string on it. '''Navy: '''Navy looks almost exactly like Titanic when it comes to his fur yet he also manages to dawn black paws and a black tail. He wears a vest and dog-tag similar to Titanic's. '''Titanic: '''Although at first glance Titanic tend to appear as sweet and jolly, once you get to know her it is clear she is not to mess with. Titanic tends to take her job very seriously and is very obedient towards her fellow members of the Navy. Titanic also tends to be very clingy yet at the same time loyal towards others. '''Navy: '''Navy is quite kind and sweet towards those he trusts most and is extremely loyal to the Royal Australian Navy. Navy is very much obedient as well and takes his job quite seriously although not as much as Titanic and tends to goof off. *After Torpedo and Battle give birth to their children, Titanic retires from being in the Navy and travels to Adventure Bay only to create Adventure Bay PAW School Category:OpenWish's Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Animals Category:Belgian Malinois Category:Females Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Adult animals Category:Adults Category:Adult Pup Category:Adult Dog Category:Past Gen Category:Past Generation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Character dead